pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hale-Kolumne Sororitas bolter
Partially done as a request for my buddy PunishedNixon , partially done because I really wanted to see what a more sensible bolter would look like - and, as expected, 100% awesome. Had a blast making it, and I think it shows despite the apparent simplicity of it. I'm also really proud of the way the melta gun itself came out, despite being deceptively simple to make. Hale-Kolumne bolter As time passes, it's only natural that the weapons utilized by the Imperium of Man and its many constituent organizations are, inevitably, improved. The Hale-Kolumne pattern bolter is to the Sisterhood's old boltguns what the Cawl-pattern bolt rifle is to the Godwyn bolter - a refined and nearly perfect product wrought by the tireless work of the forge world of Hale. It is highly modular and can be outfitted for a number of duties - of important notice being its two combi-variants (melta and flamer), a support variant and to the surprise of many a precision, stalker-like variant as well. Instead of firing .50 caliber bolts, it has made a leap to utilize .60 caliber ones thus improving most of its aspects. The barrel has been lengthened significantly and more ergonomic charging handle installed. The most unorthodox of changes done to the classic bolter would be the addition of recoil-absorbant stock that is attached to the back of the bolter, allowing for more precise fire and also to better steady the weapon during long bursts. It seems as if the Adeptus Mechanicus knew most would find the addition of such a feature an abhorrent one, and planned ahead as to make the Hale-Kolumne's stock easily detachable - no tools are required, simply rotating a knob to the rear of the weapon locks or unlocks its stock. It also has numeous attachment points that allow for ease of customization to better meet mission's given parameters, though these are not meant to be tinkered by the unskilled and only a sanctioned techpriest may modify them. Sister Rochette's combi-melta Based on the Hale-Kolumne pattern bolter, the combi-melta of sister Rochette of the Order of the Argent Shroud is a prime example of weapon craftsmanship. Combi-weapons are nothing new. They have been in limited or even widespread use since the Great Crusade, but someone in the forge world of Hale had noticed the Emperor's daughters lacked some means of dealing with heavy armor without needing to trade the multipurpose bolter away. This resulted in the Draconis melta gun, which is in essence a cross between a shotgun and a more traditional melta gun - but it was derived from a standard melta gun frame, and thus too bulky for the frame of the new bolter of the Adepta Sororitas. After being made smaller, the weapon sadly lost much of its spread and behaves more like a miniaturized conflagration melta gun than anything. There is only enough power for four shots per gas canister, but they are quick and easy to replace. As with most weapons meant for use with power armor, aiming is accomplished primarily by the weapon's machine spirit interfacing with the operator's power armor and feeding data directly to them. Thus, aiming in a more traditional way is made possible by the omnisight present on top of the melta gun. Despite the strength afforded by the standard Sororitas power armor, most sisters would have some difficulty in hauling around such a hefty weapon. This isn't the case for sister Rochette, however, who has been observed to wield her weapon with one hand in multiple occasions, treating it much like a bolt pistol when its stock is removed thanks to her larger than average build. Category:40k Category:Assault Rifles Category:Carbines Category:Directed Energy Weapons